


Eliza Snart and Her Fathers' Rectangle

by meggidarling



Series: Our Daughter 'Verse [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: “Hey, Barry?” She said, looking up from her coloring page.“Yes, Eliza?” Barry replied, setting a glass of chocolate milk in front of the little girl.“You know that I know you and Da and Daddy are in a rectangle, right?”





	Eliza Snart and Her Fathers' Rectangle

**Author's Note:**

> I will never post this frequently again but I'm back with more of Eliza Snart!
> 
> This story covers the year and a half before Our Daughter so you don't have to read that first if you don't want to.
> 
> There is mentions of someone dying of a chronic illness, but it is not specified what they had. None of it appears 'on-screen,' nor is it described. It is just mentioned.
> 
> I wanted to do this from Eliza POV so its a little all over the place on purpose. 
> 
> I picture Eliza as a young Amandla Stenberg (Rue from the Hunger Games) and Desiree as Aubin Wise (She's a universal standby and taking over Peggy/Maria in Hamilton Chicago) but picture whoever you'd like
> 
> Enjoy!

Nothing in Eliza Snart’s life was ever going normal or easy, but she was still one of the cutest kids in the universe. Probably the multiverse too, if you asked her parents (which you shouldn’t. Good parents or not, Mick Rory and Leonard Snart were still scary).

Despite her fathers’ questionable life choices, Elizabeth ‘Eliza’ Joan Snart was a delightful child. She had her daddy’s blue eyes and her mama’s tight curls and mocha skin, a combination that wrapped almost everyone she met around her little finger. 

She was named after Mick’s grandmother Joan and Leonard’s mother Elizabeth, neither of whom Eliza ever got to meet but Len and Mick assured her they would have loved her. She got the nickname Eliza, rather than Lizzie or Beth, because Lisa insisted that Eliza sounded more royal, and her niece was nothing if not a princess.

She spent the first two years of her life living with her mother, Desiree, in Coast City while her fathers traveled through space and time saving the world. It wasn’t until her mother got sick right after her second birthday that Mick and Leonard left the Waverider and moved both of them to Central. She lost her mother a few months after the move. 

Even though she missed her mama every day, she liked living with her Da and Daddy. She thought that her Daddy did her hair the best, but her Da was a much better cook. And Central City was much cooler than Coast City. This city has the Flash! Eliza wasn’t entirely sure why her fathers laughed after she mentioned how much she loved the Flash, but they still brought her a Flash backpack and a pair of red shoes with yellow lightening on it, so she didn’t ask.

And even though she was only three, she knew what her Da and Daddy did for a living and as long as they were home in time to watch Saturday morning cartoons after a heist, she didn’t care. She had met all the Rogues (all of whom were wrapped around her finger, especially Hartley and Lisa). To her, the Rogues weren’t criminals, they were just an extension of her family. Shawna helped her with her hair if Len wasn’t around, Lisa painted her nails the shiny gold that Eliza always saw her aunt wear and Hartley made inventions for her to tinker with. Even Mark Mardon and Roy Bivolo would do anything to make Eliza let out a giggle (including creating a snowfall in the middle of July, but Len and Mick didn’t know about that, as they were out of town. And they never will.)

It was just after her third birthday (September 21st, if you wanted to know) when Eliza noticed that her fathers were acting strangely. They went out a lot more, leaving her with Lisa and the rest of the Rogues. Len and Mick were also happier than Eliza had ever seen them. At least, they were happier behind closed doors when all the Rogues were either out or asleep. Eliza heard them laughing and talking to each other when they thought she was asleep. When she asked what was so funny the next morning, her Daddy just laughed and told her to finish her toast.

But she did get her answer a two months later, when Barry Allen walked into the safehouse. 

She immediately liked him, even before he gave her a teddy bear dressed like the Flash. He was nice and she could tell that her fathers were happier when he was around. They laughed louder than usual and once, Barry even made her Da blush! 

While they kept the touches to a minimum and Barry never stayed later than 8pm, Eliza was Leonard’s daughter after all. She knew that Barry was more than just a friend to her Da and Daddy. She told him so once, a month after they met, when Mick and Len had gone out to pick up dinner for the four of them. 

“Hey, Barry?” She said, looking up from her coloring page. 

“Yes, Eliza?” Barry replied, setting a glass of chocolate milk in front of the little girl.

“You know that I know you and Da and Daddy are in a rectangle, right?”

Barry tilted his head to the said and looked at her questioningly. “A rectangle?”

Eliza frowned. No, rectangle wasn’t the right word. She thought for a moment. What was that word she heard Hartley use? “Relationship!” She finally said, happy and proud she had figured it out all by herself.

Barry choked on his own drink, turning bright red and stumbling over his words. That’s when her parents walked back in the house.

“Liza, dear. What did you do to Barry?” Mick said with a sigh.

Eliza looked up at him sweetie and bat her eyelashes like Aunt Lisa had taught her. “I just told him I knew you were all boyfriends.” 

It was Mick’s turn to choke. 

Len only smirked. “And how do you know that, kid?” 

“I maybe only be three, but I have eyes.” Eliza said, a large grin on her face. 

‘God, she spends way too much time with Lisa.’ Len thought to himself.

It takes another 3 months before Eliza all but demands that Barry move into their house. She springs it on them while they’re all having pizza in the living room, watching some show that even Eliza thinks is too childish. 

“Hey, Da?” Eliza said innocently, picking at her pizza. (which Barry had cut into tiny pieces, which Mick and Len DID NOT find endearing, thank you very much!)

“Yes, little spark?” Mick replied, muting the TV.

“When is Barry moving in with us?” She asked, giggling when all three adults began choking.

Barry was blushing the deepest when he tried to stutter out his response. “Is that something you want, Ellie? Me living here?” 

Eliza nodded. She had always hated being called Ellie, but she didn’t mind so much when Barry said it. He didn’t mean it to be teasing like the Rogues usually did. 

“You make my dads happy, Barry. I like when you're around.” She let those words settle before she said; “Also I heard you three yelling about it the other night. I may be little but you don’t gotta protect me when it comes to your rectangle.” 

“Relationship, Eliza” Len corrected with a smile. 

Eliza shrugged. “That too.”

The four were quiet for a little while, thinking about Eliza’s words. Mick was the first to speak. 

“What do you think, Red?” He asked, glancing at Barry nervously.

Barry looked at Len and Mick for a moment before looking back at Eliza. “You’re sure you okay with me living here, Eliza?”

Instead of answering, Eliza got off her chair and ran into Barry’s arms. 

“We’ll get your stuff tomorrow, okay Barr?” Len said, heart melting at the tears forming in Barry’s eyes. 

The Scarlet Speedster nodded wordless, a large smile on his face.

~*~

Three months after Barry moved in, Eliza began calling him Papa in her head and when none of the Rogues were around. She wasn’t sure how grownups worked (and she never wanted to) but she figured it might scare Barry, going from having no daughter to a 3 (and a half!) year old. Even though he acted like a Papa. He packed her lunches when she went to preschool and took her to the park and learned how to do her hair (he was almost better than her Daddy, but she was going to keep that her little secret). 

It wasn’t until she found Barry crying alone in his bedroom when her Daddy and Da were out that she called him Papa out loud. 

She woke up from a nap (they’re not just for babies) to quiet sniffles coming from the hall way. She snuck out of her bed and opened the door. Her Papa was clearly crying, but doing his best to keep quiet. He opened the door to their bedroom and climbed into bed, tissues in hand. She wasn’t sure why her Papa was sad but Eliza was sure she had to do something about it.

She moved quickly into the room, crawled on the bed and sat next to Barry. “Papa?” She said quietly, taking his large hand in hers. “What’s wrong?”

Barry wiped his tears quickly with his free hand. “Nothing, Ellie. I’m okay.”

“Didn’t you and Da always tell me not to lie unless I gotta? You don’t gotta lie if I asked.” 

Barry let out a wet laugh. “Maybe you’re right, Ellie. It’s just, today would have been my mother’s birthday. And I was just thinking about how much she would have loved you, but she’s gone.”

Eliza nodded in understanding. She didn’t say anything for a little while, just thinking. “I think my mama would have liked you, too. She was always worried that Da and Daddy would get hurt. You keep them safe. Like the Flash!” 

Barry chuckled again. “Thank you, lightning bug. You always know just what to say to make me feel better. Why don’t we go make some breakfast for dinner?” 

Eliza let out a squeal of approval. That’s how Mick and Len found them, eating pancakes and looking at old photo albums of Barry as a kid. 

It wasn’t until later that night that Barry or Eliza realized what she had called him, but it stuck after that. 

Barry was curled up in bed in between Len and Mick when he shot up, startling the two Rogues. “Oh my god.”

“What’s wrong, Scarlet?” Len asked, reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. “Is everything all right?”

“Eliza called me Papa today.” He gasped out. 

That caught Mick’s attention. “Really?”

Barry blushed. “Yeah. I didn’t even realize until just now.” He then paled. “That’s okay with you two, isn’t it?”

Len made eye contact with Mick over Barry’s head, who nodded. “Nothing makes us happier than Eliza accepting you into her life, Scarlet.” 

“Are you okay with it?” Mick asked gently.

Barry grinned a dopey smile. “Yeah, I think I am.”

~*~

On their one-year anniversary, Len, Mick and Barry decided they should try to break the Flash news to Eliza. She just turned four and was too smart for her own good, they couldn't keep this secret forever. 

The trio decided on just sitting her down and telling her, so that’s what they did. It was a Friday night and they were all gathered around the dining room table. Mick had made mac and cheese, as it was Eliza’s (and Barry’s) favorite. 

“Snowflake, there’s something your Da, Papa and I want to talk with you about.” Len said towards the end of their meal.

Eliza paled. “Am I in trouble?”

Mick laughed. “Nah, squirt. We just have a surprise for you.”

Eliza thought for a moment. “It’s not a baby brother, is it?” 

Len laughed. “No, snowflake.”

Eliza nodded. “Good. Heather M. has one and she said he smells.”

“It’s not a little brother, Ellie. Actually, it’s about me.” Barry said. He paused for a moment, unsure how to phase his next sentence. He decided to just go for it, honesty is the best policy and all that. “I’m the Flash.”

Eliza blinked up at him. “Huh?”

Barry smiled, flashed away and returned with the Flash teddy he had given Eliza when they first met. “I’m the Flash.” 

Eliza blinked at him again, looked at Len and Mick and then at the bear in her hands. “Holy shit.” She whispered.

“Elizabeth Joan Snart! Where did you hear that naughty word that you should never say again?” Len squawked. 

“Mark.” She said, looking slightly ashamed. “Sorry, Daddy. I didn’t know it was naughty.”

Len still looked slightly annoyed, but Barry and Mick could tell it was at Mark rather than Eliza. “Just don’t say it again. Why don’t you go clean up your toy box and then we can have dessert?” He suggested. 

Once she was gone, Mick pulled out his phone. Barry, who was following Eliza into the other room, turned back and chuckled. “Mardon?” 

Mick looked up from his phone and squinted his eyes. “He is getting a strongly worded text about watching his fucking language around our daughter.” 

Barry laughed and walked out of the room. ‘Hm. Our daughter.’ He thought. ‘I like the sound of that.’ 

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you have any suggestions/requests for this 'verse please let me know!


End file.
